1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly to an LED with an epitaxial structure having an enhanced light emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have low power consumption, high efficiency, quick reaction time, long life and an absence of toxic elements in the manufacture thereof. During operations, a current is inducted into an LED from an anode to a cathode located on the opposite side, wherein the current may be collected in a certain region which results in an elevated temperature. However, a raised temperature leads to both efficiency and the working life of the LED being reduced. To prevent the aforesaid issues, a length of the anode or the cathode, or both may be stretched to increase an area of the anode or the cathode or both, whereby the conducted current can be spread over a large area to prevent the LED from having a overheating at a localized portion thereof. However, this may decrease a light emitting area of the LED since a portion of the epitaxial layer and the light emitting area are etched to accommodate the stretched cathode or the stretched anode. Hence, a new design of LED having a uniform current distribution and a large light emitting area is required.